Colonial Catastophe
by shinobi ren
Summary: InuKag, with bits of SanInu and KagMiro. When things go awry in the early 1900s, who knew things would get this twisted?


Colonial Catastrophe  
  
Chapter 1: Just Another Day?  
  
Authoress Notes: I'm back, reviewers! My newest inspiriation is now the story that I promised all of you! And this is the best plotline I've ever had. Ever. It's a love RECTANGLE. Have you ever read one of those? VERY HARD TO WRITE, but here's chapter one! Inu/Kag/Mir, Inu/San/Mir, San/Inu/Kag, AND San/Mir/Kag! The story takes place in colonial times, and I'm not so good in history so... things might be a little different from what really happened back then. Just a warning. Well, I'm off, hope you like the story! NO DEMONS OR MIKOS! Just a little note, but remember it!  
  
Summary: Kagome has lived in the New England colonies since she was born with her brother, Souta, and her mother, who used to actually live in England. Kagome's dad died when Souta was born, so neither of them really remember him; for as long as they can remember it'd just been the three of them living in their little house. Back in England, the son of an old friend of Kagome's father is courting her. She has to deal with the armorous pervert Miroku's affections while trying to survive daily life. In the colony, she's ostracized because she always has her nose stuck in a book. And though that was rare, that was not the only reason she's hated, it's because she's always reading books about the savages. They thought she was up to no good, with all her wishful talking about meeting them and so forth, so she was being put on trial for treason and for cohorting with Indians. While awaiting her trial, the Indians attack! Everyone is scared off, except for foolish Kagome. What will happen after she is taken captive, along with a handful of others, by the warrior InuYasha and taken back to his village? There they meet Sango, the girl InuYasha is supposed to marry, Shippou, the little kid who was adopted by the tribe, and Naraku, chief of the Nothern Lands. What happens when Miroku tries to rescue Kagome, Kagome starts to like InuYasha, Sango likes Miroku, and Naraku tries to make all of them hate eachother? And can they all overcome the boundaries of language to help one another survive?  
  
STORY:  
  
Kagome walked to her house, oblivious to the glares of the townfolk around her. She stared intently at the page she was on, smiling at the pictures she imagined in her head. She walked up the front steps of her home, and shouted that she was home to her brother and mother. "Mama! Souta! I'm home!"  
  
At this, her brother raced down the stairs from the bedroom they shared, and her mother steped out of the kitchen. "Welcome home, dear. How was your day? You got another letter from that dashing Miroku fellow in England."  
  
"Great," she said dryly, "Another love sonnet or other trinket. My day was good, I went to Lady Kaede's for my healing plants lesson, then went down to the river to read." Kagome's mother clicked her tongue. "Reading again? You should really stop that, the villagers are getting suspicious. I don't want you getting in trouble!"  
  
"Don't worry so much Mama, it's not like I'm reading the forbidden books!" Kagome was at a loss. She couldn't stop reading, books were her only friends in the colony! Well, besides Lady Kaede, but she was her teacher so it didn't count. "I don't know, Kagome, you haven't been reading the books of the savages again, have you? Your interest in them is unhealthy, and if you continue to dissappear all the time and read those books, I'll have to think that you ARE meeting with them."  
  
"Mama! I am not! How could you even think that? I'm going to my room, you can call everyone on me if you want, but I'll never stop reading about things I like!" She stomped up the stairs to her room as her mother sighed, walking out the door. "I really don't want to do this to you, Kagome, but you leave me no choice!"  
  
When Kagome awoke the next morning, there was a loud knocking on the door. Kagome, being the good daughter she was, went to get it before it disturbed her mother. "Hello? How might I help you?" There stood two of the law enforcements. "Miss Kagome Higurashi, I presume." Said one of the men.  
  
"Yes, that is I, but what business have you with me?" Kagome replied indignantly. "You are to come with us, you are to be tried for treason and cohorting with the savage Indians!"  
  
"Mama! What are they talking about?" She screamed to her mother, but her only answer was silence. The two men dragged her kicking and screaming form to the courthouse to await her imminant trial. "Release me! You have no proof! Let me GO!!!"  
  
"Now, now, Miss," said the kindly jailer, "Calm thyself. I'm sure thee will be out in no time, if ye has done nothing wrong."  
  
"My only crime had been reading! I hate this colony!" Just then, the police chief came in. "It was your own mother who informed us of your jaunts, you hussy! We'll see to it that you are rid from this colony, traitorous wench!" The man slapped her from her place chained to the wall. "M... mama? Mama did this?" Her eyes started to sting along with her cheek.  
  
It was a long night, being chained to a wall with nothing to eat, but thankfully it was almost over. Wait, was that screams she heard? Kagome looked around, but found no windows to clue her in on what was happening. It sounded like utter chaos! Oh no. What were they yelling? "THE INDIANS ARE ATTACKING!!!" Oh, oh god. No. She didn't have to be afraid of them, maybe they would help her! She didn't believe all the things everyone said about the savages, she was sure they were nice. Especially the ones in the area, the Youkai. They never killed if they could help it; they just scared the colonists away and burned houses, but there was nary a dead body to be seen after a raid. Yes, it was probably them, and she hoped they would take her away. She wanted nothing more than to be gone from this aweful place where everyone scorned her. Even her own mother. All of a sudden, she smelt smoke. SMOKE?! She looked to her left, and found... FIRE? "Oh, no, they made a mistake. I'm still chained up in here! HELP!!! HELP!!! SAVE ME!!!" She screamed, hoping it could be heard over the sounds of the raid.  
  
~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~  
  
Didja like it? I'll post more soon ^^. Review please! 


End file.
